TraduçãoMassa de Brownie
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Alex anda pelo corredor, entediado, quando, de repente... ele sente o cheiro de brownies. Ele encontra Sean na cozinha, claramente a fonte do cheiro e doce, resulta em um achocolatado fluffy; depois que Alex acusa Sean de fazer brownies de maconha,é claro


**Título:** Massa de Brownie  
**Autor:**Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare  
**Tradutora:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** Universo de First Class, pode ser considerado Missing Scene; Slash M/M  
**Advertências:** Poucas, talvez uma ou duas palavras impróprias e menção ao uso de drogas.  
**Resumo:** Alex anda pelo corredor, entediado, quando, de repente... ele sente o cheiro de brownies. Ele encontra Sean na cozinha, claramente a fonte do cheiro e doce, resulta em um achocolatado fluffy; depois que Alex acusa Sean de fazer brownies de maconha, é claro. .:. drabble Havshee

**Link da fic original:** Brownie Batter : http: / www. fafiction. net / s / 7211210/ 1 / Brownie_Batter (retire os espaços)

**N.A:** Eu continuo escrevendo Hank/Alex para outras pessoas, mas para mim, eu queria escrever mais Alex/Sean. E então... temos isto aqui. Yay XD

**N.T:** Fic dedicada ao Fabinho. Eu sei o quanto vc ama esse casal, então... enquanto não escrevemos as nossas, vai essa tradução...

E para dar (mais) água na boca: http:/ www .chucrutecomsalsicha. com / archives / 2011 / brownie-azeite_ (retire os espaços)

** Massa de Brownie**

Alex passeia por um corredor, ainda debatendo se ele quer ir lá fora ou se prefere perturbar alguém dentro da mansão mesmo.

Todavia, ele acaba interrompendo seus passos no meio do caminho ao se aproximar de uma das escadarias. Sente algo e ao dar mais um passo e cheirar o ar, uma expressão de confusão se forma em seu rosto até reconhecer o cheiro e sorrir animado.

Brownies. Malditos _brownies_estão sendo feitos na cozinha.

Alex sorri largamente, escorregando pelo corrimão e pulando dele no final para descer as escadas bem mais rápido. Ele derrapa até parar, chegando à cozinha, começando a rir quando vê lá dentro.

É Sean, desarrumado, ondulados cachos laranjas, sardas e tudo, mas com manchas de farinha na altura do queixo, nas bochechas e roupas, com chocolate nos dedos e do lado de dentro do braço, pouco acima do cotovelo. "Alex! Oi!" ele acena com um sorriso de lado e, conforme o loiro entra na cozinha, não consegue evitar sorrir de todo. "Quer um brownie? Estão quase prontos, falta só esperar esfriar um pouco." E ele indica com um gesto a bandeja sobre a bancada.

"É melhor que não tenha maconha nesses brownies, Banshee, ou o Professor vai querer sua cabeça," Alex provoca conforme anda e vai se encostar na bancada. "Mas sim, quero um."

Sean revira os olhos. "Haha, muito engraçado. Você sabe que eu não fumo maconha de verdade; Sou apenas assim, naturalmente calmo." E ele pisca travesso. "De qualquer jeito," ele disse, virando-se na direção das delícias de chocolate recém feitas, "Vou cortá-los, agora. Já esfriaram o suficiente. Você prefere um brownie dos cantos ou do meio?"

"Do canto," Alex responde estendendo a mão. "Amo as partes consistentes e um pouco crocantes. Mas, ei, Sean, por que você não, sabe, se limpou enquanto eles cozinhavam?"ele pergunta, recebendo o brownie oferecido, ainda fresquinho e morno e tira um pedaço generoso da perfeitamente feita, achocolatada delícia. "Você ainda está coberto de farinha e chocolate."

"Estou?" Sean pergunta e leva uma mão ao rosto, a outra segurando seu próprio brownie. Sentiu o pó e riu, tentando limpar a bochecha. "Hehe, parece que estou. Oh, bem. Vou tomar banho mais tarde, mesmo." Ele deu de ombros, pegando metade do brownie e jogando-o na boca em seguida.

Alex observa Sean por um momento e, realmente, todo aquele chocolate e farinha distrai muito. Ele termina rapidamente a regalia recebida e bate as mãos uma na outra para limpá-las a caminho da pia. Pegando o pano de prato, o cheira antes e depois o joga de lado, preferindo pegar um limpo da gaveta –ainda cheirando a amaciante- e o molha. "Vem cá."

"O que? Sério? Você vai dar uma de mãe e me limpar?" Sean zomba, lambendo o polegar e sorrindo, um pedaço de brownie preso no dente. "Você é estranho, cara."

"Não vou falar de novo," Alex disse e chama o outro com a mão. Revirando os olhos de novo e balançando a cabeça de leve, Sean dá um passo, aproximando-se e olhando para o loiro.

"Aqui estou. Agora o qu..." mas não consegue terminar, por Alex ter batido de leve com um dedo nos lábios de Sean e então ter usado o pano seco para passar pelas bochechas e queixo, limpando os cantos da boca e descendo pelo pescoço do ruivo.

"Levante os braços."

"Ahn? Oh, okay," Sean responde calmamente e levanta os braços pálidos e cheios de sardas. Alex os dobra na altura do cotovelo, removendo a farinha e massa, afastando o pano de prato e depois o jogando na pia. Então ele passa a bater de leve na frente da camiseta do Sean e no começo das coxas, se livrando de todas as raspas de coco e farinha extra.

"Pronto," Alex conclui e quando ele ergue o olhar de novo, ambos estão um pouco perto demais e Sean tem um forte tom de rosa tomando o rosto.

"Isso foi tão gay, Havok," Sean resmunga, mas não se afasta. Seu hálito está com cheiro de chocolate assim como o de Alex e, com alguns breves olhares trocados entre eles, não é nada difícil para Sean se inclinar e tocar a boca de Alex com a sua. "Mas obrigado por me ajudar."

Quando o loiro se afasta, piscando para o que acabou de acontecer, Sean está sorrindo largamente. A próxima coisa de que Alex se dá conta é de que está sendo imprensado contra a bancada e sendo beijado de novo, porém com muito mais vontade e força dessa vez.

"E esse é pelo quê?." Alex pergunta quando eles se separam em busca de ar.

O ruivo apenas dá de ombros. "Nada; você apenas tem gosto de brownies, só isso."

E Alex não consegue se impedir de rir "Sim, é claro tenho. E você tem também."

The End.

(O Fim) só para traduzir tudo. ksks


End file.
